Speak Now (Or Forever Hold Your Peace)
by bisexual-killian-jones
Summary: Things had ended between Killian Jones and Emma Swan over two years ago. But when he returns from his tour in the Navy, he finds that Emma is now happily engaged...and getting married that very day.


**A/N: okay so i've had this posted on Tumblr for a long while (since April, i believe). but i'm still ridiculously proud of it and i wanted to share it here, but the website was being weird. so here it is!**

 **this came from a wedding prompt i received, which was: "they said speak now or forever hold your piece, so i'm speaking up"**

 **there is a bit of smut, btw**

* * *

" _A man who's unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets._ "

Liam's words echoed in Killian's head as he laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His stomach was in knots and his mind was going crazy. He couldn't stop thinking about her-about _Emma_ -but it wasn't his place to be thinking about her. Things had ended between them long ago and Killian had gotten used to being alone, no longer having the love of his life by his side because of her fear of abandonment.

But she was getting married in an hour, to a man she had met while Killian was overseas.

And Killian couldn't stop it.

Or…well…he could technically stop it. But it was bad form to halt the marriage of two people in love, even if he was still irrevocably in love with the bride.

Killian rubbed his sore eyes, exhausted from his complete lack of sleep because he knew today would be the day that he would lose Emma Swan forever. He had always hoped for a reunion at some point, giving her the space she needed, but he guessed she had other plans. Maybe it wasn't abandonment that was the issue for her.

Maybe it was just _him_.

His heart had dropped when he received the news over a Skype call two weeks before he was due back in Boston, while he was on his ship in Egypt. Liam was clearly upset by the news, as Emma was like a younger sister to him, and he told Killian over and over again that he had to talk to Emma, that Killian was the only person who could stop this wedding. Killian had shook his head and asked his older brother about the rush to cancel the wedding.

" _If Emma is in love with another man, I can't stop her._ "

 _Liam sighed and shifted, the camera bobbing as the laptop moved with him._ " _She isn't in love with him. She never was. Killian, I could see it in her eyes when I met her yesterday for lunch. When I mentioned you, her eyes-Jesus, Killian, she's still in love with_ you _, you idiot_."

Killian wanted to tear his hair out. Two weeks later and Killian was home, doing this exact same thing. And now, a month after that, Killian couldn't stop thinking about that bloody conversation. Liam had no right to tell him that Emma was getting married, but was miserable with her would-be husband. It wasn't far to him, but it also wasn't fair to Emma. He had to give her the chance to live her own life. Besides, Liam was most likely just overreacting. Liam always wanted Killian and Emma to work things out, so he was probably only seeing things honestly.

"Killian, fucking open the door!" A familiar voice shouted from outside his front door.

Killian sighed and ran a hand over his face, not wanting to deal with Emma's big brother. But he knew that David would break down the door if Killian didn't answer (and he did _not_ want to face Liam with that awkward situation), so Killian groaned as he stood from his bed and walked out to the living room, wrenching open the door. There, he saw the bulking man known as David Nolan in a black suit, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Shouldn't you be at your sister's wedding, mate?" Killian asked, sighing as he planted his hand in the door.

"Not until you come with me, _mate_ ," David replied and Killian sighed again.

"David, she's getting _married_. What we had ended two and a half years ago because she didn't want it anymore. I'm not interrupting the best day of her life because you and my prat of an older brother insist that she isn't happy."

"Killian, Liam isn't lying. I see her every day and Liam is right-she isn't happy," David responded and Killian rolled his eyes. And well, that was a mistake.

David shoved Killian inside of his house (well, Liam's house, but semantics) and slammed the door behind him. He pushed Killian up against the door with his arm at Killian's throat and _fucking hell_ why couldn't Killian keep that shit to himself?

"You don't _care_ what she's doing with her life? You don't _care_ that she's about to make a huge mistake because she doesn't know what else to do? Or are _you_ afraid that she just might run away again if you talk to her?"

" _Of course I care_!" Killian shouted in David's face, his face feeling hot with rage because his love for Emma had never been questioned, even after things ended between them. "Of course I bloody care, Dave! But she's getting married, so she's obviously not too heartbroken over me!"

"God dammit, Killian," David huffed out, pulling away and letting Killian breathe easily. David shook down his jacket's sleeves and fixed his cufflinks as he met eyes with Killian, trying to ease his breathing. "Look, I get that your break up almost killed you, alright? But if you don't talk to her and tell her that you're still in love with her, she's going to be heartbroken and divorced within a year. So just fucking own up and talk to her before she makes the one of the biggest mistakes of her life."

"Oh, she has had more mistakes?"

David nodded subtly and let out a deep breath. Killian shuffled awkwardly at his place by the door because David meant their break up, triggered by the Navy's letter, telling him that he would be shipped off on a two year long tour in Egypt. Killian had told Emma immediately, knowing that it would take her time to get used to since they had been together basically every moment for the year they had been together.

But it ended with a broken heart and Emma's insistence that she had to leave him before he possibly died overseas.

He wanted to hate her after that, but for every moment of every day, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Even though she had just thrown everything they had away because she was scared of being left by something as permanent as death, he couldn't hate her. Killian loved her with his entire _soul_ , and that wasn't something Killian was going to throw away in revenge.

And with how David looked, and how Liam looked over that Skype call, he knew that they weren't joking around. Emma wasn't happy. For some reason, she was marrying this man that she didn't love. Killian strongly believed it wasn't good form to interrupt her wedding to confess his undying love to her, but it seemed that there was no other choice.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

 _You are insane, Killian Jones. Bloody insane._

Killian's heart was pounding as he ran his hand down his jacket, the brass buttons and medals grazing his hand. His Navy blues were always a little stuffy, and that didn't help him in this stuffy church in early November. Emma must've wanted a wedding shortly after her birthday (which was only two weeks ago or so) (yes, he still remembered) and Killian smiled, imagining how she'd look in her wedding dress.

As she was marrying another man.

 _Oh bloody hell_ , how did he get into this situation? He doesn't remember much after David coming to get him; just a haze of running around, tugging on his Navy blues to arrive at the wedding with time to spare. A knot developed in his throat and Killian couldn't swallow it down. David had already made his way into the large sanctuary of the church, patting Killian on the shoulder and saying "see you soon." Liam was most likely inside too, probably sitting beside David and his wife, Mary Margaret. But Liam wouldn't know about this plan.

Neither would Emma nor her groom nor anybody in the bloody church.

He took a deep breath and stepped through the large open doors that led into the sanctuary, from where he was standing in the small atrium. He could see two people standing up by the stage, holding hands. His heart leapt into his throat as he recognized Emma and _bloody hell_ she made a beautiful bride. He couldn't see everything on her, as he was at the very far end of the church sanctuary, but Killian knew that she would be utterly gorgeous, just as she always was.

Killian continued walking into the sanctuary, his heart pounding because he was here, interrupting her wedding and he expected a wave of regret to crash over him. But it never came. Killian knew that this was what he was supposed to be doing. For Emma's own good.

Hell, even for his own good.

The minister slowed his words, noticing the strange man coming down the aisle. Now, Killian had hit the point of no return. Even the guests were now noticing him in the aisle, turning in their seats and whispering into each other's ears. It was only when the minister stopped talking that Emma finally turned her head, looking down at Killian ten feet or so from her. He heard her gasp and the groom, who turned to look also, furrowed his eyebrows at the stranger.

"Who are you?" The groom asked gruffly, the brown mop of hair on his head moving as he looked back to Emma. "Emma, who is this?"

Killian could see Emma struggling to find the words (as she hadn't seen him since the night they broke up, two and a half years ago. So, Killian answered for her.

"I'm Killian Jones," He introduced himself to the groom, then looked back at Emma. "I'm an ex-boyfriend of Emma's and when I heard about your wedding, I thought that there were some things that I should share with Emma."

"Killian…" Emma whispered, her voice already thick with tears and Killian wished he could take away her pain, because she did not deserve to feel that wretched emotion.

"Is there somewhere we could talk, love?" Killian asked her quietly, stepping forward slightly. He knew Emma would not like to be confronted like this, in front of everybody and their mothers.

"No," The groom spoke up, anger laced in his tone. "If you have anything to say to her, you can say it in front of me."

Killian noticed Emma gulp and she looked over at the groom, running her hands over her gorgeous lace dress. "Walsh, please-"

"No, if one of your ex's just shows up at our wedding, I deserve to know what's going on," Walsh continued, ignoring Emma's pleas.

 _Awful git._

Emma looked back to Killian and nibbled on her bottom lip, clearly uncomfortable. But she stood up straight and clasped her hands in front of her. "What is it, Killian?"

"I think it may be best if I'm completely honest about all of this, Emma," Killian began speaking, the knot in his throat making it hard to breathe. (It may also be this bloody tight collar.) "I'm still in love with you."

A gasp swept over the audience and Walsh was turning a lovely shade of purple from across Emma. Killian could see the unshed tears in Emma's eyes and he hated putting her through this, but she needed to know.

"I've been in love with you since I saw you from across the lecture hall in our eight am Political Science class junior year," Killian continued and Emma smiled politely (unbeknownst to Walsh, who was staring daggers at Killian). "And when I befriended you, I could tell that you had been hurt before. So I was there for you, through crazy boyfriends and drunken nights where I had to hold your hair back while you threw up,"-Emma laughed under her breath and Walsh sent a death stare over to her-"and through helping you cope with finals and the many breakdowns you had over your future. I just wanted to be with you, even if I was just a friend, and one day, you decided that you wanted more between us. And I was the happiest man alive."

Killian sighed, running his hand through his hair. "And we were together for one beautiful year, until the Navy came calling. And you were so afraid-as was I-that I would perish overseas, so you left. You said you wouldn't be able to handle losing me like that, so you left before you had to face it because you didn't want to be abandoned again. And I wanted to be angry at you, Emma. I wanted to _hate_ you. But, I couldn't." Emma's face was a blank slate; he couldn't read what was going on in her mind. Killian continued on, "I couldn't stop thinking about how you look when you first wake up, or how you quote _The Princess Bride_ word for word, or how you like cinnamon on your hot chocolate. I couldn't stop thinking about _you_ , even after two and a half years apart.

"So, Emma Swan," Killian said, smiling wistfully at the woman that still held his heart, "I just needed you to know that you are still the sole owner of my heart. And to the end of my life, I will love you. You are my first thought when I wake up in the morning, and you haunt my dreams as I sleep at night. I just didn't want you to get married until you knew that I'm still completely under your spell."

And Emma didn't move, nor did her face give anything away. All Killian could see was her gentle breathing and her eyes staring right at him. But there was no other reaction, other than the small smiles she let out as he spoke. He wanted that to be a good sign, but Killian didn't know what to think right now because even though she was always an open book to him, he didn't know what to expect at that moment.

Killian gulped and began stepping away, turning to walk back out of the church and glancing at Liam and David, who indeed were sitting together. Mary Margaret wiped a tear from her cheek, while David and Liam sent him thumbs-ups. But Killian did not remain to hear Emma's response, or what would happen in the aftermath of his confessions. All he heard as he walked out of the church with his heart heavy were the incessant whisperings and astonished gasps from the guests.

But right now, he just wanted to be alone while Emma married the man beside her.

Because why would she give up a beautiful marriage for _him_?

* * *

Killian was on his fifth tumbler of rum. As soon as he had returned home from the wedding, he had begun drinking, even if it had only been three in the afternoon. Facing Emma and spilling his entire heart out like that took a lot of out him. It made him remember all of the pain and despair he faced when Emma left all that tie ago. Seeing her again, all dressed in that beautiful wedding gown, it reminded Killian of what he had wanted with Emma, the future they almost had together.

But now, it was just a wretched memory of the love he lost because of his duty to this country.

Killian looked up at the clock on the cable box, across from the couch he was sitting on in Liam's living room, separated by the oak coffee table Killian himself had made in college. He saw that it was nearing six and Killian wondered where his blasted brother was. It wasn't like Liam to stay out for too long, unless he was talking with David or someone. Hell, maybe it was a girl. Killian croaked out a strained laugh because Liam was never big on hooking up with random women, unlike Killian before he met Emma.

And of course, his thoughts turned back to Emma, the beautiful siren that she was.

He was such a prat, going to her wedding like that. Confessing his entire heart to her did no good; all she did was stare dumbfounded at him, like he was a bloody alien. She was probably married to that man now, probably drinking away at the reception and smiling because she had everything she deserved. And Killian couldn't be upset by that, because all he wanted in his life was for Emma to be happy.

Even if it meant Killian being miserable.

Killian threw back the last of the rum in his glass and he eyed the now-empty bottle sitting on the coffee table. He thought Liam hid some in his nightstand, for nights when he woke with pain in his back. Killian doubted Liam would miss just a finger or two of rum from it…or maybe the whole bottle-

There was a gentle knock on the front door, about ten feet behind where Killian was sitting on the couch. He groaned loudly because he had not moved an inch since he had returned home and he _really_ did not feel like moving now. But there was another knock and Killian figured he might as well answer it, as the person probably wouldn't leave until he answered.

Killian sighed and stood, the alcohol hitting him in that moment. His head swam as he slowly moved toward the door, not wanting to rush himself and suddenly getting sick. His socked feet moved across the carpeted ground, his footsteps muffled as he stepped up to the door and sung it open.

And he was not expecting who was standing on the front porch, just a few feet from the porch swing where they first said "I love you."

"Hi," Emma Swan spoke quietly, almost timidly.

Killian gulped and he had to grip onto the door to prevent himself from falling ( _bloody alcohol_ ). "Emma."

"Umm-could I come in?" Emma asked, shyly tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear (still in the half up-do from this afternoon).

"Don't you have a husband to be celebrating with?" Killian asked contemptuously and he wanted to smack himself for being rude to her.

Emma smiled weakly, seemingly understanding what Killian meant. "I come bearing gifts."

And Emma revealed a full bottle of Captain Morgan's from behind her back. And that's when Killian noticed something glaringly absent from a very important finger.

Killian furrowed his eyebrows and met eyes with Emma, who had turned slightly pale since she had realized that Killian had noticed. "What happened, Emma?"

"Did you really think that what you said today wouldn't have repercussions?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows at Killian. Killian didn't respond, so Emma broke out that heart-stopping smile (the one that made Killian fall to his knees). "So, can I come in?"

Killian swallowed back the knot in his throat and nodded. "Come in."

Emma stepped into the house as though she belonged there (she did). She hummed as Killian closed the front door and flipped the lock.

"It still looks the same," Emma said wistfully, twisting around to look at the painting on the wall beside the very first door, which led to Killian's bedroom. It was a medium-sized painting of the ocean at night, with bright stars in the sky and a lone boat drifting on the dark water. "You still have my favorite painting."

(It was Killian's favorite, too.)

"And, oh yep"-Emma looked at the wall beside the front door, eyeing the large hole high on the wall that was hidden whenever the door was open-"that's what I get for trying to do a handstand while drunk."

Killian smiled toothlessly at the memory. Liam had not been very happy with either of them when he returned home from a business trip to find a heel-sized hole in his wall. But he couldn't stay mad long at the two extremely hungover college students in his house. That was five years ago, and Liam never patched it over, even though he muttered about it every day.

Emma looked over at the coffee table and noticed the empty bottle resting there. "Looks like I came just in time."

Emma plopped onto the loveseat beside the couch, sliding the full bottle of rum onto the table. "Could you grab me a glass?"

Killian walked into the kitchen without another word and found a tumbler high in the cupboard with the other glasses. He remained there for a moment, trying to calm his racing thoughts because _she was here_ , just sitting in the living room and waiting to drink rum with _him_. It reminded him of the days when they were just getting to know each other, sharing a drink at the local bar just after she turned twenty-one.

(She even brought their drink of choice.)

(But he was sure that didn't mean anything.)

Killian walked around the corner and moved to hand Emma the empty glass, but noticed that she was already politely sipping out of his old glass.

"Pirate," Killian muttered teasingly and Emma laughed into the tumbler, rolling her eyes and sipping some more on the rum.

"Learned from the best," Emma replied as Killian plopped onto the couch and poured himself a generous glass. "Whoa buddy, slow your roll."

Killian chuckled under his breath and picked up his glass, leaning over just a bit toward Emma. "To the past, present, and future."

Emma smiled at him, just a slight quirking of her lips, and his heart pounded because _she was so beautiful_. Emma clinked her glass against his and said, "To the future."

* * *

Killian should really stop. It was his eighth glass of rum _today_ and it was hardly nine pm. But with how Emma was flushed a pretty shade of pink and was laughing at the smallest things as she drank her rum, he couldn't bring himself to stop. So Killian poured himself yet another glass, the bottle nearing the bottom.

"Remember that time you puked on those guy's shoes and he punched you in the eye?" Emma asked, slurring every word as she was on her fourth glass of rum.

Killian threw his head back in laughter, the alcohol loosening his thoughts and his lungs. He laughed from deep within his belly, placing his free hand on his stomach as it jerked in laughter. "Oh shite. Yeah, I bloody remember that. And I remember the God-awful black eye I had for a week afterwards."

Emma laughed and hiccupped loudly, placing her hand over her mouth to silence the hiccups. Her hair was beginning to fall from the band in her hair, stray hairs falling into her face and she looked _ethereal_.

(Alcohol did not help Killian thoughts when it came to her.)

(It never did.)

"How was your tour?" Emma asked and Killian was surprised. They had avoided any mention of the Navy or their relationship. Even the things that he said at her wedding that afternoon.

"It went well. Nothing too exciting, of course," Killian replied simply, smiling toothlessly at Emma as he held the glass to his mouth to sip. "But that's what I expected."

Emma nodded as she sipped on her rum, darting her eyes away from Killian. It was lurking just beneath the surface, the huge conversation topic they had yet to mention. He could feel the tension growing in the living room as they drank their own respective glasses. He knew it was coming, but Killian wasn't going to force it. It was only a matter of time before it was brought up-

"I'm sorry about doing that to you, Killian," Emma said quietly, staring down at her almost-empty glass. "That wasn't fair to you. It wasn't fair to me. I should've stayed."

"Emma, look at me," Killian said, leaning forward and placing his glass onto the coffee table. Emma slowly looked up at him and he could see her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Emma, like I said before, I'm not angry at you. I understand what you did. You were just trying to protect yourself."

"But it wasn't fair to you, Killian," Emma replied quickly, placing her own glass on the end table sitting between the ends of the two couches. She scooted forward, barely sitting on the edge of the loveseat. "I was trying to protect myself, yes, but I ended up hurting myself anyways. Because, Killian, I was _so_ in love with you and that should've been enough for me. But my instincts took over and I ran because that's what I always did when things got rough. And I'm sorry. The moment I stepped out of the door, I wanted to take it all back."

"You were forgiven the moment you left, love," Killian murmured and Emma bit down on her bottom lip as her chin quivered. "I told you the truth this afternoon, Emma. I meant every single word of it. I did it because Liam and David knew you were unhappy with this Walsh man. But I also had to do it for myself because I needed you to know that for me, nothing had changed."

"But how? What I did was just _evil_ -"

"Emma, I understood your past going in. I knew that if the Navy were to ever come calling, this issue would come up. And I knew I wouldn't blame you because you were just reacting how you always had," Killian explained, scooting forward so their knees barely brushed each other (which sent electric pulses up Killian's body with each small contact). " _I don't blame you_ , Emma. I understand you. I always have and I always will. I could never be angry at your for just reacting because of your past."

"But you didn't deserve that," Emma told him quietly, wrenching her hands together on her lap. "You deserved someone better than that, Killian, and I'm sorry I couldn't be that someone for you. I wanted to- _God_ , I wanted to. But sometimes your past doesn't let you enjoy your future and I _hate_ what I did because you deserve so much better."

"Emma, don't you understand?" Killian asked, scooting forward again and their knees now completely touched through their jeans. " _I'm not angry at you_. I never was. Yes, it broke my heart. Practically shattered me. But I could never feel anger toward you. I just wanted you to be happy and I'm sorry if I screwed that up today."

"Killian, did you really think I was _happy_ with Walsh?" Emma asked and Killian didn't respond, which was good enough of a response to Emma. "Killian, after you left, I knew what I had to do. I broke it off. _I_ broke it off. Because I knew I wasn't happy and I never had been with him."

"Then why were you going to marry him?"

"Because he was _safe_. Because I knew I wasn't going to be abandoned for the Navy or left behind by something else," Emma explained and Killian looked down at his hands in his lap. "I was going to marry him because I thought he'd eventually take my mind off of you."

Blood pounded in Killian's ears as he slowly looked back up at Emma. She smiled at him, small and polite and his heart pounded because he was so in love with her and she was so beautiful and _did she just leave her ex-fiancé for him_?

"Emma, now is not the time to play games with me," Killian whispered, his voice quivering because she couldn't-

And Emma responded by pressing Killian back against the couch and straddling his hips, her hair falling over her shoulders and face like a bloody halo (his _angel_ ). She leaned down, her lips just barely touching his and his heart was going to _burst_ -

"Maybe I wanna play," Emma whispered and right then, Killian lost all control.

Killian tugged Emma's hips down and kissed her deeply, letting out a guttural groan because he had been waiting for this moment for two and a half years and it was finally happening and _God_ he forgot how soft her skin was or how she sounded when he nibbled down on her bottom lip.

Which he did just then and Emma let out a loud moan, tangling her tongue with his as her hands gripped tight handfuls of his hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands roamed all over her body, trying to memorize every curve and joint that he had somehow forgotten about over the years. Killian's hands ran underneath Emma's thin black t-shirt and up her back, clawing his fingernails down the soft skin as he remembered she enjoyed it.

Emma threw her head back in a moan and Killian trailed open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and to her neck, where he stopped at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and sucked a large mark because he finally had her back in his arms and he wanted her to remember this, even if she ran off again. She rolled her hips against Killian's and he gasped because _holy hell_ and Emma dove back down to kiss Killian again, wrapping her tongue around his like how they used to.

Killian pulled his hands to Emma's front and cupped her ample breasts in his hands (they were one of his favorite parts of her, after all), leaving Emma moaning against his mouth again. He could feel the hardness of her nipples through the thin shirt and her bra (and he wondered if she was wearing that red lacy one-his personal favorite) as his thumbs moved over the peak of her breasts.

"Ohmygod, Killian," Emma gasped out against Killian's lips. "Killian, I love you. _Fuck_ , I love you so much."

And it was music to Killian's ears because he needed to hear those words. He missed the way they came spilling out of her mouth in moments like these, or when she was just on the cusp of asleep and awake in the early morning. He loved how she said those words, no matter the moment of the day, because it reminded him that this beautiful woman _chose_ him.

Killian moved his hands up to Emma's head and pulled her away to look into her eyes. They had been darkened with lust and desire, much in the way his own had, but he could see the sincerity swimming in their depths.

"Do you mean it?" Killian asked, his voice low and quiet.

Killian noticed Emma gulp and she nodded in his hands. Her eyes were glassy with emotion and she sniffled. "Killian, I've always loved you. Even if it took me two and a half years to apologize. I love you, I love you, I love-"

Killian tugged Emma's face back to his and kissed her, his tongue tracing along her bottom lip and he bit down gently to listen to that special moan Emma always saved for that movement. And as he heard that low keen, the erection in his jeans grew harder and his pants were now bordering uncomfortable.

And as though she was reading his mind, Emma reached down and quickly unbuckled his pants, tugging them down as Killian slowly lifted his hips off the couch and taking his cock in her hand. He hissed at the feeling of her soft, supple skin against the rigidity of his cock, but _Jesus_ she could make him sees stars as she stroked his shaft.

Killian's head plopped against the back of the couch as he tried to keep his breathing even, which was even more difficult as Emma had taken to sucking a mark onto his collarbone (dammit, of course she remembered his weakness). He dug his fingers into her hips because he needed her now, but he was trying to retain some sort of self-control.

"Killian, I want you to fuck me," Emma moaned into his ear as he heard a zipper lowering and _bloody hell_.

Killian lifted his head and noticed Emma attempting to pull off her jeans as she remained on his lap. He couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as she was _clearly_ having some issues with maneuvering her way out of the pants.

"Oh shut up, Jones," Emma muttered as she finally just stood and tugged one of her legs out of the jeans. Killian pulled her back down onto his lap before she could free her other leg and kissed her again, his hands tugging on her hair the way she liked it.

"Well, I would really not like being caught by Liam out here," Killian muttered against Emma's lips, his teeth grazing her bottom lip and she moaned again. "So, I suggest we move to my bedroom."

Emma pulled away with that wide smile (the one that makes his heart skip a beat). "I don't think Liam will be a problem." Killian raised an eyebrow and Emma stroked Killian's hair. "He seemed rather cozy with Elsa when I left the church."

Killian's eyebrows shot up. "I always knew they'd make a quality couple."

"So, are we gonna keep talking about your brother's love life or are we gonna get a jumpstart on your own?" Emma asked as she rubbed her wet core against Killian's cock.

" _Bloody minx_ ," Killian groaned and pushed Emma's underwear to the side, sliding his cock into her and they both groaned loudly.

It took them a few moments to get back into their old rhythm, but before long, Killian was sliding in and out of Emma in a bruising rhythm with the couch creaking beneath them. Emma lowered and bucked her hips against his and he knew that this was a bad idea with zero protection, but if memory served him well, the birth control Emma had started when they first started dating should still be holding up well.

Oh fucking hell, he was thinking _way_ too much during sex with the woman he had thought of every day since he had met her.

Killian lowered a hand from Emma's hips and began rubbing against her clit, in rhythm with their thrusting hips. She moaned loudly again, her hands gripping Killian's hair as he continued to rub against her in a furious rhythm. He could feel her clenching around him (he was always pleased with how quickly he could make her come) and her breath was quickening in that familiar way, telling Killian that Emma was nearing her climax.

Killian bent down and tugged a breast free of Emma's shirt and bra (and yes, she was wearing that red bra), sucking a nipple into his mouth as he continued to rub her. She rarely talked in moments like this, so Killian had learned to listen to her breathing and to look at her movements. And yes, she was indeed close.

"Come for me, Emma," Killian groaned out against her breast and with a few more quick motions, Emma gasped loudly, her entire body tightening around Killian's cock.

Which led to Killian's own release, his seed spilling into Emma, because he could never avoid coming with how tight Emma became as she climaxed.

Their breaths mingled as they sat together, Emma utterly relaxed in Killian's arms. Killian eyed the clock in front of them, seeing that it was nearing ten. Liam was bound to be home any moment now and he did _not_ want his older brother to see him and Emma half naked on the couch.

So Killian wrapped his arms under Emma's hips and picked her up, listening to her light giggling because he was _far_ from done with her that night.

* * *

(Liam didn't come home until noon the next day.)

(Dressed in the same clothes from the day before.)

(Looked like Killian wasn't the only Jones who got their love life back on track, as Killian and Emma cuddled on the couch when Liam walked in.)


End file.
